jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Halszka454/Berk- osobne historie
Jesteś? Zostaw po sobie ślad. Ślad. KOMENTUJCIE Wstęp Przepraszam za nieobecności, ale piszę też to <- thumb|650px Każdy z was zna podstawowe przygody Czkawki i jego przyjaciół. Śledzik, Sączysmark, Astrid i bliźniaki czyli Mieczyk i Szpadka- to główni bohaterowie ekranizacji. Ale przecież nie tylko oni tam mieszkają. Berk to duża wyspa. I to było tyle ze wstępu do historii. Planuję napisać jakieś historie innych mieszkańców. Na razie szukam inspiracji. Jakaś idea mi świeci w głowie, ale to mało. Mam nadzieję, że moje kombinacje wam się spodobają. Oczywiście nasi główni bohaterowie też się pojawią. Częściej będą się pojawiać wikingowie inni; np. Wiadro albo Gustaw. Tak. Właśnie w tym momencie wpadłam na pomysł wstużenia tam postaci trzecioplanowych z serialu (nie wiem czy słowo wstużyć istnieje, gdyż w gwarze góralskiej jest, a ja jako góralka nie potrafię władać perfekcyjnie czytą Polszczyzną). Różnorakie błędy są złymi kliknięciami w klawisz, bądź nie wiedzą. Tryb źródłowy nie wchodzi w grę. Każdy roździalik to osobna historyjka Info Bohaterowie (wikingowie) *Wiadro *Gustaw *Mieczyk i Szpadka *Amy i Zigzack - wymyśleni przeze mnie *Gothi *Mieczyk, Szpadka, Astrid, Czkawka, Sączysmark smoki T.A.J.E.M.N.I.C.A. miejsce Berk a niedługo inne Czas akcji Po "Obrońcach Berk" a przed "JWS 2" (kilka po JWS 2) #1 Straszliwiec i Wiadro Każdy z was zna podstawowe przygody Czkawki i jego przyjaciół. Śledzik, Sączysmark, Astrid i bliźniaki czyli Mieczyk i Szpadka- to główni bohaterowie ekranizacji. Ale przecież nie tylko oni tam mieszkają. Berk to duża wyspa. Wiadro od godziny nie wiedział, jak zabrać się za ścięcie drzewa. Powód? Nie wiedział z której strony zacząć. Nie był zbyt rightinteligentny i nie wpadła na to, że wszystko jedno. A więc siedział i dumał. Nagle zobaczył słodkiego straszliwca. Był on różowo-fioletowy. Patrzył na wiadro słodkimi oczkami. Jakby o coś prosił... Cały czas przenosił wzrok z pnia pobliskiego drzewa, na wikinga- przynajmniej tak zdawało się Wiadro. Jednak smok widział jeden mały przedmiot, a mianowicie rybę. Tak rybę. Leżała przy drzewie obok Wiadra. Ten był dość spory, a straszliwiec sam. W końcu wiking rozglądnął się i nareszcie dostrzegł jadło. Rzucił straszliwcowi- tak z nudów. Ten złapał i zjadł. Podleciał do mężczyzny i zaczął się łasić. Wkrótce wiking nazwał straszliwca Fila- była to samiczka. I zostali na zawsze przyjaciółmi. Odtąd Fila pomagała Wiadro. Przynajmniej ona wykazywała się wysoką inteligencją. Wykonywała każde polecenie. A na domku Wiadra widoczna była główka straszliwca pomalowana farbą ze zmieszania ubitych malin i winogron od Johanna Kupczego. Nierozgarnięty Wiadro i inteligentna Fila to dopasowana parka. I nie jeden raz maleńki smok uratował tresera przed niebezpieczeństwem. A raczony był najlepszym jadłem i spał na owczych skórkach. Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że Wiadro założył myjnię dla straszliwców. W ramach zasłóg Fili. Odtąd był Teribovers (Terrible- Lovers) #2 Zakazy są po to by je łamać Każdy z was zna podstawowe przygody Czkawki i jego przyjaciół. Śledzik, Sączysmark, Astrid i bliźniaki czyli Mieczyk i Szpadka- to główni bohaterowie ekranizacji. Ale przecież nie tylko oni tam mieszkają. Berk to duża wyspa. Pamiętacie Gustawa? Tak, to ten dzieciak mający zastąpić Sączysmarka. No cóż. W końcu skończył z niczym- nie został jeźdźcem. Musiał też pożegnać Kiełohaka. Ale czy na pewno to zrobił? Pewnie, że nie! Jak widzieliśmy pod koniec odcinka, Gustaw z powrotem zabrał Kiełohaka. thumb|427px : Kiełohak! Kiełohak! Wtem smok się zjawia i oblizuje Gustawa. Nie widzieli się od tygodnia. Smok bardzo tęsknił za jeźdźcem, a Gustaw za nim. - Och Kiełohak! Jak dobrze cię znów widzieć. Tylko pamiętaj, nie pokazuj się w wiosce, bo cię zamkną, a ja nie będę się mógł z tobą widywać. Bo jestem za mały aby mieć smoka - to powiedział po cichu sam do siebie. Wtedy Gustaw wsiadł na Kiełohaka i poleciał na inną wyspę. Tam bawili się do woli. I co ważniejsze- nikt ich nie widział. Pewnego dnia Gustaw miał posprzątać za karę w domu. Ten uciekł i popędził do Kiełohaka. Tam spotkał się z nim i siedzieli. Chłopiec karmił smoka rybami i drapał po plecach. I byli razem szczęśliwi. Jednak Gustaw nie był świadom jednej rzeczy- jego mama nakazała przechodzącemu Sączysmarkowi iść za chłopcem. Teraz chłopak siedział w krzakach i obserwował dzieciaka. Naturalnie, zamierzał wszystko powiedzieć jego mamie. Nadal był obrażony, że chłopiec mógł go zastąpić. A więc na kolanach wypełz z krzaczków i cichcem udał się do wioski. Tam złożył meldunek. Wkrótce wrócił Gustaw. W średnim chumorze. Mama Gustawa-'' Gdzieś ty był synek? Martwiliśmy się z ojcem o ciebie! ''Gustaw- Poszedłem przemyśleć kilka spraw mamo. Tata Gustawa Na pewno Gustawie Larsonie? Ojciec,gdy był bardzo poważny, przybierał oficjalny ton srogości. Gustaw Taak. Taak. Byłem... eee... no ten... Mama Gustawa Na borówki? Gustaw Taak! Właśnie! Byłem na borówki! Tata Gustawa Bardzo ciekawe. Tak się składa, że w tym roku już są wyzbierane... Gustaw ''No... e... ''Sączysmark- No i mamy cię smarkaczu I wyskoczył z ukrycia. Gustaw- Aaaaa! Sączysmark- Ha ha ha. I kto tu jest smarkatym kłamcą i płochliwą babą? Gustaw- Sączuś ale ja... Tata- Gustaw, spotkałeś się z Kiełohakiem, prawda? Gustaw- Tak, ale ja... Tata- Zawołaj smoka synek Gustaw (smutny) - Dobrze tato Gustaw woła- Kiełohak Wtem widać lecącego smoka Tata- zaprowadź mi go na Arenę, to znaczy do Akademii Gustaw- ale... Tata: Zostanie tam aż podrośniesz Na razie nie będziesz latał. Zajmiesz się tresurą. Nauczysz, że nie wolno cię gryźć. Sączysmark- co? I to wasze "konsekwencje", tylko tyle?? Gustaw- wybaczam ci Smark I wszyscy, oprócz Sączysmarka, zaczęli się śmiać. #3 Dziwne czworaczki Bliźniaki jak zwykle- wygłupiały się. Nagle podeszła do nich para dzieciaków: Amy i Zigzack. Zigzack i Amy jednocześnie- Chcemu być jak wy! I zderzyli się głowami w bliźniaczy sposób. Szpadka: Najpierw 3 zasady... Potem się zobaczy.... Aha! Stosujcie się do nich cały tydzień! Dzieckiaki-'' Słuchamy, mitrzynio! ''Szpadka-'' #Gdy w czymś się zgadzacie, tak samo pomyślicie, czy coś, zderzacie się głowami. Jak to robimy my. #Świrujecie, bijecie się i w ogóle. Jesteście tak inteligentni, jak my! #Gdy Czkawka was upomina, i w ogóle gdy coś do was mówi, nie słuchacie go. Ignorujecie ''Dzieciaki-'' Ta jest mistrzu! I popędziły. W końcu do zasad musiały stosowac się tydzień, a po upłyniętym czasie, iść po instrukcje do bliźniaków. ''Szpadka-'' Widziałeś brat? Mamy fanów! ''Mieczyk-'' Tak siostra. Hej, a co zrobisz za ten tydzień. ''Szpadka-'' Powiem im, co mają robić dalej. ''Mieczyk-'' Genialny plan. A ty, z tymi zasadami, a zwłaszcza z trzecią to... było super! ''Szpadka-'' No wiem, wiem. Musimy nauczyć te dzieciaki jak sie żyje po bliźniaczemu, co nie, brat? ''Mieczyk-'' No ba siostra! I zderzyli się głowami! Tymczasem przez cały tydzień dzieciaki stosowały się do zasad Szpadki. Nie słuchały upominającego Czkawki i były bardzo nadpobudliwe. Po tygodniu mieszkańcy wioski mieli dość. Dzieci udały się do swoich guru. ''Amy-'' Co teraz? ''Szpadka-'' Ej brat, powiedz im co teraz. ''Mieczyk-'' Teraz macie przebrać się za smoka i nastraszyć Pleśniaka. ''Dzieciaczki-'' Ta jest! Gdy dzieciaki poszły... ''Szpadka-'' Coś ty zrobił brat? Miały znaleźć Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. ''Mieczyk-'' Ale weź... Co tam smok! Chce... ''Szpadka-'' Widzieć minę Pleśniaka. ''Mieczyk-'' Jak ty mi czytaś w myślach siostruniu. Ale będzie ubaw! I zderzyli się głowami. Potem poszli obserwować Akcję Anty Pleśniakową. Dzieciaki przebrały się za zielonego Śmiertnika. Wkrótce zapukały do drzwi zgreda. Ten otworzył. Wtem dzieci zaczęły ryczeć przez specjalny róg od Johanna Kupczego. Słychać było jakby prawdziwego śmiertnika. Wtem dookoła domku pojawiły się prawdziwe Zębacze, zwabione dźwiękiem. Pleśniak ryczał ze strachu. W końcu zamknął drzwi. Następnego dnia: ''Szpadka-'' No nasi zagorzali fani.Dziś czeka was kolejne zadanie. Macie znaleźć małego Zębiroga. ''Dzieci: Uuu... Ta jest! Mieczyk-'' No i mamy spokój... thumb|300px Niestety, nie na długo. Za około 30 minut wróciły dzieciaki z małym Zębirogiem. ''Mieczyk-'' Szacun. Jak tak szybko go znaleźliście? ''Szpadka-'' Cicho siedź brat! Nieważne. Teraz czeka ich następne zadanie. Macie tego zębiroga wytresować. Ma podawać przedmioty z rysunków. Np. rysujesz miecz i on ci go podaje. ''Zigzack-'' Dobrze! I znów dzieciaki odeszły... Udało się, dzieci wykonały wszystkie zadania. Ale po jakimś czasie dzieciom znudziło się udawanie bliźniaków. ''Amy-'' Braciszku,będziemy sobą. I tak zakończyła się nasza historia... #4 Urodziny Gothi Gothi jest niemową- co wie każdy z was. Zna się na chorobach i ogółem- jest szamanką wikingów. Mieszka wysoko i może obserwować wioskę. Tym razem Gothi miała obchodzić swoje 70 urodziny. Poszła nazbierać nowych kwiatów- w końcu po tylu latach zapomniała, że 15 czerwca obchodzi urodzinki. ''Sączysmark-'' Dzień dobry Gothi! Ona odpowiedziała lekkim uśmiechem i skinieniem głowy. ''Astrid-'' Dzień dobry Gothi! Idziesz po świeże kwiaty? Staruszka znów odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy. ''Astrid-'' Na Szmaragdowej Polanie jest mnóstwo świeżych kwiatów. Iść z tobą? Staruszka nawet nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, kiedy Astrid chwyciła ją za rękę. Teraz obie szły przez las. Tymczasem w wiosce. ''Stoick-'' I co ? Jak tam przygotowania? ''Czkawka-'' Bardzo dobrze. Astrid zajęła Gothi, a my udajemy, że to zwyczajny dzień. Poza tym Śledzik przystraja jej domek, a bliźniaki... Hej, Mieczyk, Szpadka! Jak wam idzie pakowanie prezentów? Szpadka! Coś ty zrobiła? ''Szpadka-'' Postanowiłam jej dać... Mieczyka! Mi sie nie przyda, a jej być może. ''Czkawka-'' Rozpakuj go i zapakój małże oraz włóż do koszyka straszliwca! ''Szpadka-'' Dobra! Jak chcesz... ''Stoick-'' Gdzieś mamy wstążkę jeszcze twojej matki. Utnę kawałek. Postaraj się oswoić i wytresować straszliwca. Ma być grzeczny. Wtedy zawiążemy mu wstążkę na szyi i damy Gothi. Ile czasu mamy? ''Czkawka-'' Mamy jakieś 2 godziny. Plus 30 minut, kiedy Astrid i Gothi się zgubią w cudzysłów. ''Stoick-'' Dobrze. Ktoś musi odnowić laskę. ''Szpadka-'' Mogę ja? ''Czkawka-'' Nie jestem pewien. ''Stoick-'' Szpadka, idź! Tylko postaraj się! Inaczej zastąpisz pyskacza w pracy! I praca szła pełną parą. Okazało się, że Szpadka dość dobrze odnawiała laskę. Teraz przedmiot wyglądał na nowy. Dziewczyna berdzo się starała. Znalazła nawet jakiś pasek fioletowego materiału, owinęła laskę i namalowała wzór zieloną farbą. ''Czkawka-'' No Szpadka- spisałaś się. ''Szpadka-'' Myślisz, że spodoba się Gothi? ''Czkawka-'' A co ty taka ckliwa jesteś? ''Szpadka-'' Byłam małą... ''Czkawka-'' Na twoją historię poświęcimy opowiadanie nr. 5. ''Szpadka-'' W skrócie- byłam mała i Gothi mi bardzo pomogła, wręcz uratowała. Praca szła dalej. Teraz odnawiano ściany domu Gothi. Rysowano różne wzory. A Amy i Zigzack przygotowywali transparent- Dziękujemy, za to, że jesteś! Tymczasem w lesie: ''Astrid-'' (myśli)- Wiesz może, która to ścieżka? Gothi już miała odpowiedzieć, ale Astrid wybrała złą. I tak około 20 minut zeszło na odnajdywanie właściwej. Po upływie tego czasu i jeszcze ok. 5 min. dziewczyna i szamanka zobaczyły Wichurkę. ''Astrid-'' O tu jesteś... Gothi, opowiadałam ci, że dziś zgubiłam wichurę? A więc: Otwieram rano oczy, a tu? Nie ma mojego smoka myślę sobie (...) i w końcu poszłam z tobą, a resztę znasz. Na opowiadanie dziewczyny zeszło 15 minut. W końcu Astrid i Gothi dotarły na polanę. Wybierały najpiękniejsze kwiaty i starannie oglądały, aby nie wziąć przywiędłego. Na te czynności zeszło około godziny. Astrid skrywała pod pasem chustę, aby zawiązać staruszce oczy. Miała nic nie widzieć z daleka. W wiosce wszystko gotowe. Nasze bohaterki szły przez las. Gdy już były blisko, Astrid zawiązała Gothi oczy. Ta nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Po kilku metrach przechadzki oczy staruszki odwiązano. Staruszka przetarła oczy. Ujrzała jej dom, pomalowany w różne wzory. Ujrzała transparent. Szpadka podarowała jej laskę. Gothi przytuliła ją mocno, a z oczu dziewczyny poleciały łzy. Czkawka przyprowadził straszliwca, który wskoczył w ramiona szamanki. Obsypana kwiatami ścieżka prowadziła do domku strauszki. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski starali się, aby te urodziny były cudowne. Gothi nakreśliła na ścieżce jakiś znak. ''Pyskacz-'' Ona "mówi" Dziękuję mieszkańcy Berk... ''Szpadka-'' To my dziękujemy. Gdyby nie ty, nie wiedzielibyśmy co dolega smokom. Nie miałabym nogi albo ręki. I wszyscy bawili się, a Gothi była szczęśliwa, jak nigdy. KONIEC #6 Tajemnica Szpadki Tajemnicze ocalenie bliźniaczki przez szamankę. Nikt nie wiedział o tej historii- nawet Mieczyk. ''Czkawka-'' Szpadka- opowiedz jak to było z tobą i Gothi? ''Szpadka-'' Miałam 10 lat. Właściwie to były moje urodziny. Dostałam kilka prezentów. Mieczyk oczywiście też obchodził urodziny. Ale ja nie siedziałam w domu. Jako 10-latka poczułam się duża i dorosła. Postanowiłam wybrać się do lasu. Chciałam znaleźć coś, czym walnę Mieczyka. 'Mieczyk-''' Hej! Jestem tutaj! Szpadka-'' A więc szukałam, ale nie mogłam znaleźć. W końcu zapuściłam się w głąb lasu. Zgubiłam się. Najpierws spotkałam coś okropnego- stado straszliwców. Zaczęły do mnie rzucać. Dostałam mocno- zemdlałam. Gdy się obudziłam zobaczyłam Gronkiela. Obwąchiwał mnie. Na szczęście byłam cała usmarowana błotem. Potem poszłam szukać nie broni, ale właściwej ścieżki. Dotarłam na polanę. Na Szmaragdową Polanę. Nie zauważyłam niebezpieczeństwa. W pewnym momencie na coś nadepnęłam. Myślałam, że to gałąź. Ale to był ogon tajfumeranga. Zuważyłabym go, ale był szmaragdowy, a na tej polanie trawa ma taki kolor. Wtedy przyszła Gothi. Miała ze sobą jakieś zioła. Odstraszyły smoka. Potem zabrała mnie do domu. Nikomu się nie przyznałam. Nikt nie wiedział, że poszłam do lasu. ''Mieczyk-'' A masz jakieś znamie czy coś, siostra? ''Szpadka-'' No ba! Popatrz! I kwałek pleców. Widoczna była blizna w ształcie spirali. ''Szpadka-'' Upadłam, a on zaczął zataczać krąg. Bardzo malutki. Wspominałam, że tajfumerang nie był dorosły? Miał może 6 miesięcy. Ale na tyle groźny, aby zabić 10-latkę. ''Gustaw-'' Szpadka! Wow! ''Sączysmark: No wow! Zaraz... Gustaw? Co ty tu robisz? ''Gustaw-'' Szkolenie! Czkawka obiecał mi jedną czy dwie lekcje z tresury. Pamiętasz? Mam nauczyć Kiełohaka. ''Czkawka-'' W sumie racja. To my z Gustawem idziemy. ''Astrid-'' Idę z tobą Czkawka... Może się czegoś nauczę? ''Śledzik-'' Ja idę przestudiować smoczy podręcznik po raz... 10! ''Szpadka-'' Ja idę z Gothi nazbierać ziół... ''Sączysmark-'' Ja idę polatać na Hakokle. To oryginalne imie... - i popatrzył srogo na Gustawa ''Mieczyk-'' A ja? Dobra, idę się zdrzemnąć. I tak kończy się moje opowiadanie. #7 Mój przyjaciel Marazmor Pewna wieśniaczka, imieniem Aniela Pomocna, miała już 40 lat. Nie miała męża, ni dzieci a nawet smoka! Rozważała gronkiele ale odpadły; nie są ładne, ciężkie to i ochydne. Koszmary Ponocniki wypadły jako drugie: rozpala się to, nieprzyjemne i trudne. Zębirogi absolutnie! Kto się będzie dwoma głowami zajmował. A śmiertniki? Próżne, za szybkie i tylko dwie nogi. Zawsze marzyła o smoku, ale każdy miał sporo wad. 10 lat po ataku marazmora, smok znów miał wracać. 2 dni przed przewidzianym pojawieniem się Furii Ovalida, mieszkańcy zaczęli sprawdzać, czy strumień nadal idzie prawidłowo. - To moja szansa. Ten smok jest wyjątkowy. Świeci! Okazja, aby mieć kogoś niepowtarzalego! - myślała kobieta. Odtąd poczęła uczyć się masowo informacji, wszystkich jakie zgromadzono na całym Berk, o marazmorze. A ćwiczyła żarliwie. To był smok i skok jej życia. Krok bdo przodu, nowa przyszłość! Siła wyższa! W dzień przylotu smoka, kobieta czekała przy strumyku. Nagle ujrzała światło. - To z pewnością on! To marazmor! Moja nadzieja! Moja przyszłość! Całe moje życie i calutki sens mojej osoby i życia! Kobieta podniecała się okropnie. Radość niemalże ją rozsadzała. Radość i entuzjazm. Jeszcze chwila a eksploduje, niczym smocze jaja i wypłynie na świat jej szczęście, świecące się na niebiesko. Smok ją zauważył. Ta wysunęła mu rękę z algami. Zjadł. Nabrała kolejnych, sukces. Potem wystawiła rękę z wielką nadzieją. Udało się! Kobieta wkrótce siedziała na smoku i odleciała, Słuch zaginął po Anieli Pomocnej. Żadnych wieści. Żyła sobie ze smokiem. A jej marzenie się spełniło. Odwieczny sen o tym, że ma się kogoś wyjątkowego. The end (czyt. Di end) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania